Das tiefste, verzweifeltste Verlangen
by Meta Capricorn
Summary: Am Anfang war Albus Dumbledore. Am Anfang war Severus Snape ein Junge mit einem alten Tränkebuch. Am Anfang. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore und der Spiegel.


Ihr Lieben,

mal was Neues: ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt. Unabhängig voneinander haben Nyarna und ich "The deepest, most desperate" von Mistress Siana gelesen, waren davon begeistert und haben uns unsere Übersetzungen zugeschickt. Was lag also näher, als die Übersetzungen miteinander zu vergleichen und einen gemeinsamen Text daraus zu machen? Viel Spaß mit dem Ergebnis!

**Was uns nicht gehört**: die Geschichte, Severus Snape und der Spiegel.

**Was uns gehört:** 3 Monate Arbeit, 43 Mails, die Knoten in unseren Köpfen und ein paar Formulierungen, auf die wir ziemlich stolz sind.

Danke an: Mistress Siana, dass sie uns die Veröffentlichung erlaubt. Ich danke außerdem Nyarna für die endlosen E-Mails (hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal so begeistert von einer Gruppenarbeit sein würde ) und meiner Relilehrerin C.Hahne dafür, dass sie mich auf die tolle Idee mit der Synopse gebracht hat.

**

* * *

**

**Das tiefste, verzweifeltste Verlangen **

-

Gold. Gold und immer noch mehr Gold, und Leben, genug Leben für all das Gold.

_Die beiden Dinge, die die meisten Menschen allen anderen vorziehen würden … Menschen tendieren dazu, sich für genau das zu entscheiden, was am schlechtesten für sie ist._

_Menschliches Leben. Kaum menschlich, eigentlich._

Snape, mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel. Da wusste er, dass das tiefste Begehren, das eine Sehnen, geschrieben auf die Oberfläche der Seele, niemals selbstlos ist. Es ist, was das Selbst ist; die Kopie, die Essenz.

Albus Dumbledore, der Leben hinter Begehren versteckt, der perfekte Schutz. Nur wenige wussten, dass auch er Leben braute, und Gold, genug Gold für all das Leben, oder vielleicht wusste es jeder, aber nur wenige erkannten, was es bedeutete.

Es war eine mit Schokolade befleckte Wahrheit, die von Kinderhänden getauscht wurde, Dumbledore der Alchemist, irgendwo zwischen „Dumbledore dem Großartigen" und „dem Einzigen, Den Er Je Fürchtete". Das war vor langer Zeit, bevor die Weisheit gekommen war und er dem ewigen Leben den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Er glaubte an zweiten Chancen.

Es war also nur natürlich von Dumbledore, ihm zu vertrauen, dachte Snape. Einer, der von all dem Leben angeekelt war und Einer, der von all dem Tod angeekelt war, und sie drehten sich um und trafen sich in der Mitte.

Severus Snape, der Meister der Zaubertränke, der den Tod in allen Farben und Geschmäckern braute, der Angst vor der Mitte hatte, vor der Leere darin. Eine Geschichte sollte nicht in der Mitte beginnen, es musste einen Anfang geben, um sie zu verstehen.

Am Anfang war Albus Dumbledore Alchemist.

Am Anfang war Severus Snape ein Junge mit einem alten Tränkebuch.

Am Anfang.

Er erinnerte sich, weit unter der Oberfläche gestanden zu haben und die beiden alten Freunde im Gespräch zu beobachten.

…_und sie waren sich einig, dass es am besten so war._

Ihren Tod bekämpfen, Den bekämpfen, Der den Tod bekämpft hat, kämpfen, damit es Leben geben konnte. (Dreh dich nicht um.) Das Begehren bekämpfen, wo sie sowieso gerade dabei waren. (Nicht umdrehen.) So viel Weisheit, aber mit wie viel Schmerz war sie erkauft? Er fragte sich, was Dumbledore wirklich sah … etwas, das er verloren, weil er sich abgewendet hatte, etwas, das er verloren, weil er sich zu spät abgewendet hatte, etwas, das er nie besessen hatte? Er würde so einsam sein, jetzt, wo Nicolas weg war.

Mit dem Dunklen Mal war er nie allein gewesen, immer bereit, immer wachsam. Auf dieser Seite der Münze wurden Menschen immer zu Einen, erkannte er. Der Eine, den er fürchtete. Der Auserwählte. Einer ist perfekt. Einer ist ewig.

_Losgelöst, mutierend, unzerstörbar__**. **_

_Todesser._

Snape, mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel. Er hatte immer irgendwie anderer Leute Leben gelebt und es erst bemerkt, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er den Tod dieser Menschen fürchtete. (Was auch immer du tust, dreh dich nicht um.)

-----

Die Mitte, die Mitte war zum Leben da, zum Fallen und Aufsteigen und Fallen und für alles, das dazwischen kam. Die Mitte war für Entscheidungen.

_Auf unsere Entscheidungen kommt es an, sonst nichts._

_Und unsere Wünsche?_

_Menschen können sich gegen ihre Wünsche entscheiden._

_Ja, aber wie lange?_

Bestimmte Dinge mussten eben getan werden, und sie hatten ihre Entscheidung gefällt. Versagen war menschlich, Gott, ja, das wussten sie, aber sie konnten sich einfach kein Versagen leisten. Und sie konnten nicht vorgeben, sie hätten keine Angst … und trotzdem taten sie es weiterhin.

Ein Junge mit einer Porzellanmaske.

Ein Mann mit finsterem Gesicht.

Ein Mann mit einem Lächeln.

Sich treffen. Fallen. Aufsteigen. Leben?

Sie saßen in der Dunkelheit und tranken auf das Versagen des Unmenschlichen.

_Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er an den falschen Orten sucht... aber ich konnte ihm die richtigen Orte nicht zeigen._

So viel Weisheit …

Die Mitte war weder Ursache noch Ergebnis, sondern nur so menschlich, dass man einfach Angst haben musste.

-----

Es musste ein Ende für die Erlösung geben.

Am Ende …

Am Ende …

Der Alchemist, der Meister der Zaubertränke und der Junge mit dem Buch, sie alle waren Männer des Krieges geworden. Sie hatten damals ausgemacht zu dem Punkt zurückzugehen, von dem aus sie zurückkehren wollten, Leben und Tod zu erhalten und zu zerstören, um ihre Hände reinzuwaschen.

Und jetzt brach Dumbledore damit. Brach ein. Feigling.

_Feigling._

Snape fühlte sich betrogen. Wütend.

Du kannst nicht … 

Hilflos.

… _kannst mir das nicht antun._

Boshaft.

… _kannst Potter das nicht antun._

Er dachte, er wäre tiefsinnig, als er eigentlich verzweifelt war, und schenkte ihm Socken zu Weihnachten. Er konnte doch nicht wirklich…

_Du hast dem zugestimmt, und das ist alles. _

Er wusste, dass er niemals eine Chance gehabt hatte.

Er würde „Der Eine, der Dumbledore getötet hat" sein. Er würde einer der Einen sein.

Es musste ein Ende für die Erlösung geben. Es musste Schmerz geben, denn es war Schmerz, der Weisheit brachte, nicht Alter oder Wissen. In seinem Schmerz fand er es passend, dass Dumbledore seinen Tod durch ihn finden würde. Er, der um all die Leben gebettelt, die er beschützt hatte.

In seinem Schmerz hatte Dumbledore vielleicht immer gewusst, dass es so sein würde. Bestimmte Dinge müssen getan werden, und dann ruft Dumbledore nach seinem…

_Todesser._

_Nur so sehr, wie ich einer bin._

Das tiefste, verzweifeltste Begehren ist niemals selbstlos. Es hätte wirklich keine Überraschung sein sollen.

-----

Am Ende…

Einer angeekelt, einer tot.

Der, Der Es Getan Hat.

Der Eine.

------

Dumbledore der Alchemist, und Leben, all das ungelebte Leben.

Snape, mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel.

* * *

Ihr wollt doch jetzt nicht einfach sang- und klanglos verschwinden, oder? _Auch die Dame da hinten nicht!_

Genau, ihr wollt uns jetzt nämlich sagen, wie euch die Übersetzung gefallen hat, und eigentlich wollt ihr Mistress Siana noch schreiben, was ihr von ihrer Geschichte haltet. Das finden wir wirklich nett von euch ...

ps: Wer von euch Angst vor seinem Englisch hat, braucht sich keine Sorgen zu machen: Mistress Siana spricht deutsch.


End file.
